Secret Santa Remake
by Kya x Arella
Summary: REMAKE FOR KYA KATA OMANI/1KATAANG1 Aang got Katara and Katara got Aang, what do you think will happen?


**Title:: **Secret Santa - The Remake

**Summary:: **REMAKE FOR KYA KATA OMANI/1KATAANG1 Aang got Katara and Katara got Aang, what do you think will happen?

**Summary for Chapter:: **Mr. Pakku assigns a Secret Santa to every kid. During Lunch when everyone writes a note to the person they were assigned, Katara runs into one of the popular guys in school. Turns out, they are both Secret Santa for each other.

**Ages/Characters::**

Sokka - 18

Yue - 18

Suki - 18

Toph - 16

Zuko - 17

Azula - 16

Mai - 17

Ty Lee - 17

Aang - 17

Katara - 17

Tarot - 17

Hahn - 18

It was nearing Christmas Break, the two week vacation in the middle of the year, and everyone was excited about the upcoming Holiday. The only thing they didn't like was 'Secret Santa.' Well, the only people that don't hate it are the people that Hook Up afterwards. Right now, everyone was sitting in at their desk as Mr. Pakku passed out a card with a name of a teen in the class on it.

Sokka was the first one to get his card. He was kind of scared to flip it over. What if he got one of the Bitchy Popular's? Or the Hard Core Punks? Or one of the many Hipsters in the class? Sokka swallowed his gut and flipped the card over.

**Azula Agni**

"Aw shit." Sokka slammed his head on the desk.

Toph frowned as the felt the paper being put down on her desk. The teacher always forgot she was mostly blind. Her eyes were getting better, but she still couldn't make out words. She cleared her throat and Mr. Pakku laughed, "I'm sorry, Ms. Bei Fong. Let me read the name to you." Mr. Pakku leaned down and whispered the name in her ear.

**Ty Lee Gyeon**

"Crap." Toph sighed and leaned her back on the chair.

Suki's card was placed in front of her, and she could only hope it was her crush, Tarot. But what if it wasn't? What if it was that Yue bitch? Or Ty Lee? She turned the card over and was very happy.

**Tarot Horn**

Suki smiled.

Yue stared at the card in front of her. She was hoping that it wasn't any snobby person, like Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Hahn or Tarot. She sighed and flipped the card over.

**Hahn Kea**

"Fuck!" She said.

Tarot leaned back in his chair, his long black hair hanging in his face. He looked through his hair at the card. He'd be content with anyone. He rolled his eyes and flipped over the card.

**Mai Hoax**

He frowned, "Crap, I get the depressed Chick."

Azula frowned at the card in her hand. She was terrified to see who she got. She was only hoping it was someone she could hook up with. But, looking around this room, in this class, there is no one she would want to hook up with. She sighed and flipped the card.

**Toph Bei Fong**

"Hmm…A challenge," She smirked, "I accept."

Ty Lee stared at the flipped card. Her grey eyes bright and shinny, her hair in a perfect ponytail bun, and her face frowning.

**Yue Que**

"That bitch!" She whispered, glaring at the girl across the room.

Zuko sighed and put his forehead on the paper, "Pst. Sokka." Sokka turned to look at him.

"When I lift my head up, tell me who I got." Zuko said. Sokka nodded as Zuko sat up with the paper stuck to his forehead.

"You Douche!"

Zuko took the paper off and smirked, "Who you got?"

"Wanna trade?"

"Who you got?" Zuko asked again.

"…Azula."

"Than I'll be keeping this one." Zuko smirked and laughed.

**Suki Kyoshi**

Hahn groaned as he saw who he got. That damn bastard pretty much loved attention.

**Sokka Water**

Mai played with a toothpick between her fingers as Mr. Pakku set a card on her table. She groaned and pulled the paper over. Her eyes widened and she hid a blush.

**Zuko Agni**

Mr. Pakku smirked as he set down Katara's card, "I think you will enjoy the company of this person, very much, Ms. Water." He set the card down as she looked at him confused. She looked at the card than at around the class. She sighed and flipped over the card. She didn't know what to say. The guy she had a semi-crush on, and that Grandfather Pakku knew about, was the guy he picked…CRAP!

**Aang Omani**

Aang smiled at Mr. Pakku as he handed the card to him. He looked at the blank white card and flipped it over.

**Katara Water**

Aang smiled, "Just the girl I wanted."

The Lunch bell rang and Mr. Pakku stopped them, "Now that you know who you have, it is your responsibility to write them a note and leave it on their desk during Lunch. I will be in here during Lunch to make sure people come in one by one. Now, go to lunch!"

Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Tarot walked out of class after everyone left and started walking to the Cafeteria.

"Who'd you get, Zuko?" Tarot asked as he put his arm around Zuko's shoulder.

"Suki Kyoshi." Zuko smirked and looked at Sokka, "The girl Sokka would do anything to get."

"Hey! I could get her, I could _totally _get her! I just don't _want_ to get her." Sokka held his head up high, smiling.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Sokka, she likes Tarot. She is never going to go out with you."

"Well, I bet I can change that." Sokka smiled, proudly.

"Probably not. I'm hotter and sexier than you." Tarot smirked, his orange eyes shinning at Sokka.

"Well I'll have you know I have had sex a lot more that you!" Sokka growled as they entered the cafeteria.

"When was the last time?" Zuko asked, laughing.

"Last night." Sokka sneered.

"We'll let Katara confirm that." Tarot said, looking at her.

"Actually, I'm going to go have lunch by the bleachers. Meet me there once you guys get your lunch." Katara said.

"Well, I'm not getting lunch today. So I'll go with you." Zuko said, walking away from Sokka and Tarot. Zuko walked Katara out of the Cafeteria and towards the soccer field. They walked to the trees next to the bleachers. Zuko and Katara set their bags next to one of the many trees. Zuko climbed the tree and sat on a branch, Katara following him, holding a binder and a pen.

"So, _did _Sokka's little guy have fun?" Zuko laughed.

Katara giggled, "Sadly, no. He hasn't had any since Yue broke up with him."

"Well, that sucks ass." Zuko said.

Katara turned her body and leaned on the tree, "How about you Mr. Hot stuff?"

"Eh. I've had my eye on this girl. But she doesn't show any interest in anyone." Zuko shrugged.

"You never know. Maybe she just doesn't know you well enough." Katara said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess. Me and her don't talk much." Zuko frowned.

Katara smirked, "Is it Mai?"

Zuko flushed a little and Katara laughed.

"Zuko and Mai sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tarot sang as he ran over with an apple in his hand. Katara started to write her note to Aang.

"Shut up you idiot!" Zuko laughed.

"I always knew you had a crush on that depressed chick." Tarot said as he put his hand on a high branch and swung from it.

"She's just different." Zuko said, looking down at Tarot.

"She's just Emo." Tarot said, looking up at Zuko.

"Dude, shut up, seriously. How would you like it if she called you a psycho for going to the school councilor?" Zuko said.

"I would thank her, because it's true." Tarot smiled.

Sokka walked over, holding a piece of paper in his hand, "Hey, do any of you have a pencil?"

"Yeah, front pocket of my bag." Katara said, still writing down a few words on the paper.

"Dude, you're actually writing that stupid note?" Tarot asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, even if it's Azula, she deserves something." Sokka said.

"Dude, she beat up your sister in preschool. She deserves something, why?" Zuko asked.

"Because when she grows older, her father will die and she won't have anyone." Sokka laughed. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm done." Katara said as she jumped down, "I'll see you back in class. I've got to give my note to Grandfather Pakku." Since Pakku and her GranGran got married, she called Mr. Pakku Grandfather Pakku whenever he wasn't around.

Katara picked up her bag, "You guys better finish your letter, it's due in the next ten minutes."

"Yeah, Yeah. Just go do your thang." Tarot smiled. Katara rolled her eyes and started running back to the Cafeteria, "And you better write something!"

Katara held her binder as she walked through the cafeteria and back to the halls. She re-read her note as she walked the halls, turning and twisting through kids to get through. She stood in front of Grandfather Pakku's door and frowned. Someone bumped into her and they both fell on the floor, with the bump-ie on top of her.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-" The teen that fell on top of Katara looked at her and closed his mouth.

Katara looked back at him, "Aang. Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Aang pulled himself off of her and helped her up and gathered her things. He picked up the note and handed it to her, while he noticed his name on the paper.

He handed all her papers and binder to her, "I'm sorry, Katara. I'm clumsy today."

"I shouldn't have stopped in the hall." Katara said, taking her stuff from Aang.

He rubbed the back of his dark head, "Katara, I-"

Mr. Pakku opened his door and looked at the two, "Katara, Aang, I am still waiting for your notes."

Aang took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, Katara noticed it looked like more than just one paper, "Here, Mr. Pakku." Pakku took the paper from him and looked at Katara.

"Uhh, Yes! Just…one moment please." Katara put the binder between her legs and folded the paper. She handed it to Mr. Pakku and pulled the binder from between her legs. Aang was looking at her the whole time, smiling/smirking.

Mr. Pakku noticed this and smiled, "Thank you, Katara, Aang. Be back in five minutes for class." He closed the door.

Katara pushed her hair behind her ear, "So, I guess I will…see you around?"

Aang smiled, "Definitely." Katara smiled and started walking back towards the cafeteria to meet up with Tarot, Zuko and Sokka.

About halfway to the Cafeteria Katara met up with her friends.

"Hey sweet thang!" Tarot said as he put his arm around Katara.

Katara smiled, "You done with your notes?"

They all pulled out their notes, which were folded in completely different ways. But Tarots was in a ball.

"You really don't like her?" Katara asked at they walked to Mr. Pakku's class.

"She stabbed me when I was over her house last. So yeah, I really don't like her." Tarot shoved the note back in his bag.

"She stabbed you because you practically called her a whore." Sokka said, smirking.

"Well, she is one. While she was dating me she kissed some guy from this school." Tarot said.

"I'm still wondering who that was." Zuko said.

"I had my suspicions that I was you. But than I saw her fucking the guy." Tarot said to Zuko.

"You never mentioned that part." Zuko said, looking at him.

"Yeah, but what shocked me the most is that the guy was Haru." Tarot laughed.

"Seriously? Haru? I went out with him when I was fourteen." Katara said.

"That's when I was seeing Mai." Tarot looked at Katara.

"Wow. We both got cheated on." Katara frowned. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other than at Tarot and Katara.

"Yeah, well. I'll find someone better." He smiled at her.

She nodded, putting her arm around his shoulder, "We both will."

Sokka and Zuko smirked, "Tarot and Katara, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Tarot and Katara blushed.

Mr. Pakku waited outside of the class for the four, "Tarot, Sokka, Zuko, I need your notes." The three boys gave him the crumbled notes and he walked inside. The whole class was waiting outside of the door.

"Uhh, were you waiting on us?" Sokka asked. Everyone glared at them. The four smiled sheepishly. Mr. Pakku opened the door and let all the students walk back into the room.

"No one open your note until I tell you." Mr. Pakku said. Everyone took their seats, as slowly as possible so they didn't have to look at their note.

Mr. Pakku got an annoyed look and yelled, "Hurry up!" Everyone scurried to their seats and waited patiently for a few minutes before Mr. Pakku told them to open their letters.

Azula opened her note, and was shocked to find a picture of her with horns and a pointy tail that said 'You're the Daughter of the Devil'. She growled and threw the paper on the floor.

Ty Lee opened her note to find nothing written on it. She turned to Azula, "I have the freaky blind girl…she can't see I like the color pink!" She put her head on her table.

Tarot looked at the folded piece of paper. He looked at his name written on it in a familiar handwriting. He opened it and it said:

_Dear Tarot,_

_I am happy to say that I am your Secret Santa. I'm not going to tell you who I am yet, but I will tell you I have a major crush on you. Hopefully we can get to know each other after the Secret Santa thing is over? Please?_

_From: Anonymous_

Tarot looked over at Sokka, "Dude, who's handwriting is this?" Tarot handed Sokka his note. Sokka examined it.

"Suki."

"Ah. Gross. Keep it." Tarot said, leaning back into his chair.

Hahn looked at the letter and quickly opened it, finding it said:

_Hello Jack-ass,_

_All because you and my father work at the sports store together doesn't mean I'm going to like you. So fuck you, I'm not getting you shit besides a blow-up._

_From: You have a good idea who!_

Mai sighed and un-crumbled the note, staring at the four worded chicken scratch, it read:

_Fuck you, you whore._

Toph opened the note and whispered to Katara, "Hey, help me? Please?"

Katara smiled, "Sure."

Toph handed her the note and Katara read, "You're a challenge I'm willing to accept! From, Anonymous."

"Oh, that's definitely Azula. Thanks, Katara." Toph smiled and Katara handed her back the note.

Yue instantly recognized the writing as Ty Lee's. "Crap." She opened the letter and it said:

_Dear White Haired Bitch,_

_I can not believe you cheated on Sokka! You would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend! You stupid cross-eyes freak! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT SOKKA AGAIN!_

_Also, Merry Christmas!_

_From: The Pink Ballerina_

"Wow. She is a very sad person." Yue whispered.

Suki instantly opened her card:

_Dear Kyoshi,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm not Tarot. I know that saddens you because you're madly in love with him. Anyways, I'm going to get you the best gift that fits you. I know what you like, and I know what you don't like. Why? Because we were once best friends. Merry Christmas, Suki._

_From: Anonymous_

Suki felt like crying, she had an idea who it was, but there were three people in here that use to be her best friend.

Sokka sighed as he read the note:

_Dear Water Boy,_

_I know how you and Yue use to go out, and how she cheated on you, and how she left you for me. Hah. It's awesome knowing how pathetic you are. Have a nice lonely X-mas with your weird friends and sister._

_From: The Guy Who Stole Your Girl_

Sokka frowned and crumbled the paper, "Stupid Man Whore!"

Zuko looked at the folded note, his name wasn't written on it, but it had a toothpick stabbed into it. He instantly knew who it was from.

_Dear Zuko,_

_Obviously from the toothpick you know who it is. No freakin' surprise that Pakku would give you to me. Anyways, I think I have an idea of what you want. I remember when we were little and ran away for that one day, you saw something you liked at a Dollar Store, and I got it for you because I hade 3 dollars. Do you remember that? Do you remember what I got for you? Well, if you don't, that's okay. Because I will be giving you that plus a gift from the heart. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. __I HAVE A HEART?__ lol Well, I'll talk to you later Zuko._

_Love: Dagger_

Zuko couldn't help but smile. He really missed talking to Mai. Azula made them stop talking because they liked each other. She thought she would lose Mai, so she ended the friendship.

Aang picked up his card, he already knew who it was from; and he couldn't wait to read it.

_Dear Aang, _

_Well, I'm nervous as hell. And the funny thing is, I'm not even speaking to you. This is on paper, and I'm still nervous. I don't really know what to say…well, except that I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out who this is. I'm sorry I don't have more to say! I just…we've never really hung out, or talked, or even sat with each other at lunch. So…I don't really know you. But I want to. If you let me? Anyways, bye for now; and I hope that I get to talk to you again._

_From: Anonymous_

Aang smiled and looked behind him at Katara who sat in the back. She was busy reading his note. He smiled and turned around and looked at the bottom of the note. It had a picture of the Korean symbol for water.

Katara smiled at her letter:

_Hello Beautiful,_

_So, how are you? I'm fine if you're wondering. I heard that you hate me, or loath me, choose one._

Katara laughed. Aang smiled but didn't turn around.

_I was hoping if we could hang out this weekend? With your brother a friends, of course. I don't want you to be uncomfortable meeting a person in your class that you don't really know. Also, when you brother finds out that I'm your Secret Santa, please do __not__ let him kill me! Please! Anyways, just call this number if you choose to hang out this weekend. You pick the time, I'll pick the place._

_From: Anonymous - 555-0345_

Katara smiled and couldn't wait to call this mystery person. She looked at the next paper and it was a drawing of her. A very good and detailed drawing of her. She loved it! On the top of the paper it said, 'The Queen of the Water.' Katara blushed and smiled.

The rest of the day was a bore, classes went by and she couldn't wait to get in the car with Sokka, Tarot and Zuko, and drive home. As the last bell rang, she ran out and went to her locker and put everything she needed in her bag and ran to her Mustang GT.

As she drove home with Zuko and Tarot fighting in the back and Sokka snoring loudly, she couldn't help but look at her cell phone in the cup holder. She wanted to call the Mystery Man. But she was driving. So she wait till she got home. She opened the garage and got out of the car. She locked the car once everyone one out and they all went inside. They all shared this house. Since Zuko was emancipated from his father, and so was Tarot. They lived with Sokka and Katara. And Sokka and Katara got a huge inheritance when their mother died; Sokka was allowed to use it when he turned 18 and bought them a 4 bedroom 3 bathroom house.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Tarot asked Katara as he jumped over the couch and laid down.

"My Secret Santa wants me to call him. He wants to hand out with us this weekend." Katara smiled, taking her phone out. She went to her bag to find the note.

Zuko sat on His chair and looked at Katara, "Secret Santa gave you his number?"

Katara nodded and took the note out. She walked over to Zuko and sat on the arm of his chair, "Yeah." She handed him the note and the picture.

"Five Five Five Zero Three Four Five." Zuko said as Katara dialed the number.

"Hey, isn't that Aang's number?" Sokka asked as he took out a pizza box and got out some meaty pizza.

"_What_? This is Aang's number?" Katara said before she finished dialing.

"I think so. Not entirely sure." Sokka said, shrugging and taking a bite of pizza.

"Whatever, I'm still going to call." Katara said as she hit the green button and put the phone to her ear. The phone rang a few times.

"I don't think he's gonna-" Katara started

"_Hello?_" Aang answered

Katara's throat closed. "I-I…Uhh.."

Zuko took the phone from her, "Hello, this is Zuko calling for Katara. Her throat is closed and she hyperventilating at the moment because she called her lover-" Katara hit him.

"Ow! Katara!" Zuko cleared his throat, "Anyways, she would like to meet up with you at twelve P.M. on Saturday?"

Aang laughed, "_Sure. She is going to bring her friends?_"

"Of course, I don't think Sokka would allow it without him." Zuko smirked at Sokka who glared at him.

"That is _not_ true! I would let-"

"_Yeah,_" Aang laughed again, "_Probably not. So, we'll meet at the mall?_"

"Where in the mall?" Zuko asking looking at the drawing of Katara.

"_Well, it will be twelve, so we should catch lunch at the food court_." Aang said.

"Alright than. See ya there tomorrow, Omani." Zuko said.

"_Tell Katara I can't wait to see her._" Aang said.

"Will do. Bye." Zuko close the phone and handed it to the pissed off Katara.

"What the hell Zuko?" Katara said, snatching the phone.

"What? You couldn't talk." Zuko smiled.

"You should be lucky, Katara. Aang would of hung up the phone and never picked up on that number again." Tarot said.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Fine. _Thank you, Zuko._"

Zuko smirked, "You're welcome, _Beautiful_."


End file.
